blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4159.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 22:03:46 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March (Read 263 times) VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 261 Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « on: May 15, 2016, 01:05:03 AM » The Steel Brotherhood will honor it's MDMAP after initial aggression from Iron March against Interpol. We encourage Interpol to join us in this shit kicking festival. ALL HAIL STEEL! Sined for the Steel Brotherhood Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #1 on: May 15, 2016, 01:08:32 AM » Ayyy this shit kicking fest will be fun fuck em. Pars sends his regards to SquidEmpress of Iron March who is about to get her shit kicked in. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 666 Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #2 on: May 15, 2016, 01:18:41 AM » Lol k tnx. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #3 on: May 15, 2016, 01:28:13 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on May 15, 2016, 01:18:41 AM Lol k tnx. Confirmed a legitimate war. The Brotherhood cries for all the hundreds of trillions of losses in Interpol Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 666 Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #4 on: May 15, 2016, 01:31:13 AM » Quote from: Abrican on May 15, 2016, 01:28:13 AM Confirmed a legitimate war. I someone needs a better justification, I'll just leave this here- https://goo.gl/nKrsVK Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 261 Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #5 on: May 15, 2016, 01:37:41 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on May 15, 2016, 01:31:13 AM I someone needs a better justification, I'll just leave this here- https://goo.gl/nKrsVK Enough justification. No further explanation needed. Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #6 on: May 15, 2016, 02:18:06 AM » I was promised extortion money, so Ceasefire signed on behalf of the Steel Brotherhood. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #7 on: May 15, 2016, 05:32:05 AM » there's like 20 people in the game how can there be a war. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program dmc5 Hero Member Offline 666 Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #8 on: May 15, 2016, 08:37:05 AM » Quote from: AKMB on May 15, 2016, 05:32:05 AM there's like 20 people in the game how can there be a war. Only the 2 biggest alliances have 100 people. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Rigel Newbie Offline 9 Personal Text Stay determined. Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #9 on: May 15, 2016, 09:20:03 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on May 15, 2016, 08:37:05 AM Only the 2 biggest alliances have 100 people. Already? Wow. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=43575 JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #10 on: May 15, 2016, 10:18:39 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on May 15, 2016, 08:37:05 AM Only the 2 biggest alliances have 100 people. Hundred people combined Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #11 on: May 15, 2016, 10:37:02 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on May 15, 2016, 08:37:05 AM Only the 2 biggest alliances have 100 people. 91 actually. lrn to maths. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Plutus Jr. Member Offline 51 Personal Text The owl is not what it seems... Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #12 on: May 15, 2016, 12:22:39 PM » thanks m8s, doing us a favor. s_19 is a pretender that tried to claim the name of an alliance he spent less then a week in. Logged Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March « Reply #13 on: May 15, 2016, 12:30:14 PM » Quote from: Plutus on May 15, 2016, 12:22:39 PM thanks m8s, doing us a favor. s_19 is a pretender that tried to claim the name of an alliance he spent less then a week in. We're aware Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Steel Brotherhood Declares War on Iron March SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2